


Hel Yeah I Will!

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: The Union of Two Souls [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: Supercat fluff. Please enjoy. :)





	Hel Yeah I Will!

If Cathrine Grant, queen of all media and the second most powerful woman in all of National City was truly certain about anything, it was the fact that she was in love with Kara Zor-El. She was, without a doubt, head over gold high heels for her assistant turned superhero.The two of them had been going out for the past year and now Cat was going to the DEO to ask Alexandra Danvers for advice as to how to proceed with her extra-special plans. After the one relationship she had had in college which had resulted in Carter and which (on Cat’s end, at least) had been very deep and committed and all) had gone down in a bonfire, the media mogul never expected to find true, meaningful love again, yet Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El or whatever you wanted to call her had taken Cat’s neglected, tired, shriveled heart and, in true sunny Danvers fashion had given it and Cat’s hopes and dreams a new life. She had made cat see that life wasn’t just about work and interviews and trying to impress and please her bitch of a mother. And so, Cat stood now at the door of Alex Danvers’s office after being let in.

Cat had to admit it: Director Danvers certainly had style. The office was spacious and very lavishly yet tastefully furnished. The desk was black wood, possibly ebony, Cat supposed, and the walls were white, navy blue and vermilion. They hung with pictures of herself and Kara as teenagers and young women: one was of the entire family, grouped around a beautiful building with Alex proudly waving a high school diploma. Even then, the bond between the sisters was very apparent, which was exactly why Cat had come here.

Striding forward and ignoring the nervous flips of her belly, the older woman reached out and rapped sharply on the oak of the door exactly four times.  
A moment later, the door opened to reveal Alex standing on the other side, her face wearing an expression of surprise as she saw who her visitor was.  
“Hello, Miss Grant,” she said formally, extending a hand for the queen of all media to shake.  
Cat smiled. “Alexandra, please,” she chastised. “You and I have known each other for a fairly long stretch of time. Enough with the ‘Miss Grant’ every time I come for a visit to your workplace. I just need a favor that I’d rather not tell Kara about.”

Alex grinned. “Is it a prank? If that’s it, trust me, I can help you.”  
The implications of that statement made Cat grin. “No, Alexandra. That’s not it at all.”

Was it just Cat’s imagination, or did Alex look a little crestfallen? “Well, Astra’s coming over for lunch in a little while. Why don’t you just wait and we’ll all talk then?”  
Astra IN-Ze was Alex’s wife and Cat’s best friend. The woman nodded. “not a word to Kara,” she emphasized as she took her seat on Alex’s couch to wait for Astra. Alex sure did have a lot of perks with this new position.

Not even ten minutes later, Astra, looking formidable in all-black attire flew in through the open window and landed next to Alex on the love seat. “Hello, my dearest one,” she crooned in her low, soothing voice, leaning in and kissing her wife on the lips. Alex blushed uncharacteristically and nodded towards Cat, indicating their friend’s presence and, hopefully, discouraging any teasing on Astra’s part. Aside from that, Cat’s being there also made sure Alex kept her hormones in check. If she had it her way, they would need to buy Director Danvers a new desk.

Astra turned her head to follow her Alexandra’s pointing finger and grinned at Cat. The to hugged before Cat grew serious again.  
“I want to ask Kara to marry me,” she said, not one to beat around the bush, especially with something this important to get of her chest and into the open air.

The room was silent before both women rushed to their feet and embraced Cat tightly.  
The three proceeded to discuss everything that was to take place the following week.  
“Not a word to Kara,” the understandably anxious and excited woman reminded her friends as she began to pack upper things, which were a notepad, her favorite fountain pen that Kara had gotten her for their six-month anniversary and which Cat insisted was imbued with eternal luck and her mink fur coat.  
Alex and Astra nodded solemnly, hugging Cat again.  
“Be good to her, be true to her and to yourself and may Rao bless the both of you with eternal light and luck.”  
Astra didn’t get sentimental often so Cat really appreciated it.  
“Thank you, Astra.” Her tone was warm and sincere.

It was the day of the event and Cat Grant was jittery with nerves. That was a first for the female powerhouse. She had never in all of her life been nervous, not even a little bit.  
She had left a note on Kara’s desk to meet her outside after work. She waited and smiled as Kara approached her in her work clothes, which today were, on Cat’s urging, a long white gown and red and blue stockings. The genuine seashell necklace Cat had gotten her for their six-month hung delicately around the girl’s neck.

“Shall we get going to wherever the heck we’re going, Miss Grant?” Kara teased playfully, grabbing Cat’s hand and letting the older woman lead her to the black car that was parked at the curb.

It turned out that Cat was taking them to an exquisite little restaurant just outside the city limits. Kara smiled as they were seated and they ordered their food.  
After an amazingly delicious meal of pasta, shrimp and wine, it was time. It was time for Cat Grant to ask the most important question of her entire life on this planet.

Kara watched Cat with an expression of awe and surprise as the older of the two got down on her knees and presented the girl with a tiny black box.  
“Hell yeah i’ll marry you!” Kara shouted just a little too loudly before Cat could even ask. Laughing, the media mogul stood and pulled Kara to her. Cat was now certain of something else: the cliche she read about in her favorite books about the fireworks and stars and all that crap? It didn’t even do this moment justice. Not one little bit. She wanted to fire every single writer who had said anything of that sort. Instead, they should have described the feeling of floating a million miles off the ground, of how you felt as if you would burst within a second’s time, and the complete feeling of completeness, of finally being whole. Cat Grant, though powerful and respected, had always, to some degree, felt like a puzzle with just one single yet extremely important and valuable piece missing, and now, in her adult years, she had found that missing piece in Kara. She vowed to herself she would never damage this piece. Her heart fluttered as she contemplated the start of this new chapter in her life, the hadn't of the woman she adored clasped in her own and her heart singing a new, beautiful song.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want me to turn this into a series. Leave comments and all. Keep on living and keep on smiling. :) :)


End file.
